


All That Jazz

by ohmytheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's a little different when you live upstairs in an apartment above a record store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Jazz

How he managed to get this gig and this apartment was beyond him, but Gendry wasn’t one for complaining. Somehow though, being the drummer of some shitty local band that wasn’t going to get anywhere too fast got him both and he’s pretty happy about it. He went from crashing on his friend Anguy’s couch to living in his own apartment right above his job. Sure, Beric, the owner, was a little weird and had whimsical notions about what music was popular and in (especially considering the shop was a used record place), but all in all it was a good job.

What was even more beyond him was the fact that Arya had decided to move out of her super nice, super posh, super big, super fancy mansion and into his little one bedroom shoddy apartment. There weren’t any maids or cooks or anything like that - well, unless you counted him. After all, he typically did most of the cleaning and cooking. (He didn’t know how she was able to make such a mess in one day, but it was like living with a disaster.)

One day, they’d been splitting a pizza and watching a movie and the next she’d looked over at him and said, _"So what if I moved in?"_

And then she’d moved in and it was the first time either one of them had ever lived with someone they were dating. Her older sister Sansa had been slightly traumatized over the idea, considering even she hadn’t moved in with her fiance Willas, and her parents had been more than iffy over the idea, but no one really was able to tell Arya what to do, not even him. He didn’t even bother. Despite her being a walking disaster at times, she was actually a solid roommate. She helped with the bills; she was a lot of fun to be around; and all in all, he just liked having the constant companionship and company.

Saturday nights were his favorite. Beric pretty much just let Gendry run the shop on the weekends. Gendry was there until close and then locked up the place around 10. He could go to the pub next door and grab a beer and watch a game or maybe play some poker with Anguy and the guys, but for the most part, it was a night to himself. Saturday night was Arya’s designated night to go out with her friends. They’d both felt it important that they spend time apart now that they lived together, even though they mostly ran in the same circle these days. After a while though, Gendry would head up the stairs in the back of the shop and crash in his bed.

He always woke in the middle of the night to music.

That was how Gendry knew Arya was back home. He woke up to the sound of some old jazz music this tonight, the sounds of guitar slowly drifting into his ears and bringing him back to consciousness. He blinked at the moon a few times, coming to groggily, and then pushed himself off his stomach. He didn’t even bother throwing a shirt on and wandered down the stairs into the shop just wearing some pajama pants. There he found Arya, leaning back in the chair behind the counter, looking at a record cover while the record spun around on the record player.

"I was wondering when you were going to make it down," Arya said without even looking up at him. It was dark and he was so quiet, but he was never able to sneak up on her. "I thought maybe the music was keeping you asleep."

"What time is it?" Gendry asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Almost three."

He stood in front of her and placed his hands on his hips. “Then I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave, miss,” he told her in a serious tone. “We’re closed.”

She looked up at him and he couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on her face. Rolling her eyes, she stood up from the chair, which was his signal to sit down in it in her place. Then she crawled into his lap very gently and curled up against his chest, resting her head in the crook of his age. This was why Saturday nights were his favorite. He spent all day at work, either busy or bored out of his mind, and then most of the night doing whatever, but he loved the feeling of waking up to whatever random music Arya picked out and having her curl up against him. This was the moment when this place felt like home - when she came back to him.

"This is good," Gendry piped up, closing his eyes and just listening to the music play. "You should pick out jazz more often."

"Don’t go to sleep on me," Arya told him, tilting her head up so that she could kiss under his jaw and then on his cheek. She nipped him on the ear a little and then nuzzled against him. "I’m not done with you just yet tonight."

Gendry grinned at her again and kissed her on the lips. “Oh, this music isn’t putting me in the mood for sleeping; I can tell you that much.”


End file.
